Se abre el telón
by blanch.beth1
Summary: Una historia de amor en la que la música forma parte esencial para que 2 almas gemelas se reencuentren y descubran que a pesar de todos los malos entendidos siempre será su destino estar juntos. UA
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Cuando Katniss Everdeen conoce por fin a "The Capitol" su banda favorita en donde por cierto lidera su amor platónico Peeta Mellark, la vida que consideraba aburrida entre la universidad y su habitación, se convierte en una gran aventura.

Con mucha inseguridad y un amor propio pisoteado años atrás, sueña con pertenecer a alguien que considera inalcanzable, ella cree manejarse con raciocinio, con precaución, evitando ilusiones absurdas o desmedidas con respecto a su corazón y los sentimientos que puede tener por una estrella de la música, pero de pronto sus ideales dan un giro inesperado para saber que el amor ha estado cerca de ella hace ya varios años atrás y que por más que quiera permanecer con los pies en la tierra, la música la hace volar hasta aterrizar en un escenario.

********************************************

Esta es una historia musical, para mayor realismo se anexarán links con las canciones que se presenten en cada capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar, gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento de la historia.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Corazón Perfecto – Magneto

youtu . be /J2_ju0cMKVQ

*********************************************

Capítulo 1

Mientras trato de conciliar el sueño después de un muy largo día comienza mi mente a dar vueltas al igual que yo en la cama, nunca imaginé que conocería a mi banda favorita y mucho menos que me sintiera tan unida a sus integrantes, ellos son The Capitol, 2 años ya de que convivo con ellos y a pesar de sentirme afortunada y porque no decirlo, envidiada, me siento vacía, triste.

2 años antes.

Fin de la primera hora, por fin termina la clase de algebra, estoy harta de querer sumar letras con números, ¿a quién se le ocurrió inventar que puedes sumar una "a" con un "2"? que incoherencia, en fin, me escabullo de mis compañeros que se dirigen a la cafetería, si me ven querrán que los acompañe y no, no puedo ir a perder el tiempo cuando dentro de 2 horas tengo examen de psicología, será mejor que me ponga a estudiar antes de que a la querida profesora Coin se le ocurra reprobarme.

Entro a la biblioteca, me pongo mis audífonos y comienzo, según Sigmund Freud la etapa de latencia en los niños comienza desde la edad de… está bien, hare una pausa, en el radio está sonando The Capitol, es una banda de Rock/Pop relativamente nueva, con apenas 8 meses de su formación ya suenan en todo el país, son originarios de aquí, del distrito 12, me siento afortunada de que sean de aquí, pero jamás he tenido el privilegio de ir a ninguno de sus conciertos, siempre los realizan algo lejos y se me ha dificultado asistir, pero muero por ir a escucharlos en vivo.

Debo confesar que tengo un amor platónico por uno de sus integrantes, son 5 y honestamente todos son GUAPISIMOS sin embargo hay uno en especial que me quita el sueño, de verdad soy realista, se cuan inalcanzable es, pero cuando lo escucho es como si tuviéramos una conexión invisible, wow me estoy poniendo cursi, me recuesto en la mesa de la biblioteca y me dejo llevar por la música.

 _ **Corazón Perfecto**_

 _Qué difícil es amar_ _  
_ _Y que fácil olvidar_ _  
_ _Que fácil es aconsejar_ _  
_ _Que difícil aceptar_ _  
_ _El corazón es traicionero_ _  
_ _Siempre dice la verdad_ _  
_

 _Que fácil es pedir perdón_ _  
_ _Que difícil perdonar_ _  
_ _Y qué difícil es decir_ _  
_ _Un te quiero sin querer_ _  
_ _El corazón es traicionero_ _  
_ _Siempre dice la verdad_ _  
_

 _Corazón listo, perfecto_ _  
_ _No me vigiles más_ _  
_ _¿Porque no velas mis sueños_ _  
_ _Sin tener que opinar?_ _  
_ _Corazón listo, perfecto_ _  
_ _No me vigiles más_ _  
_ _Que no es tan seria la vida_ _  
_ _Y a mí me gusta jugar_ _  
_

 _Qué fácil es el criticar_ _  
_

 _Que difícil ayudar_ _  
_ _Que fácil es el prometer_ _  
_ _Que difícil es cumplir_ _  
_ _El corazón es traicionero_ _  
_ _Siempre dice la verdad_ _  
_

 _Corazón listo, perfecto..._ _  
_

Siento que me arrancan de golpe los audífonos y me regresan a la realidad…

-Kaaaaatnisss, kaaaatnissss, deja de dormirte

-¿Glimmer de verdad tienes que ser tan escandalosa? ¿No te has dado cuenta que estamos en la biblioteca? ¿Acaso quieres que nos corran de aquí con una patada en el trasero?

-Cuando te diga a que vine tú querrás besar mi trasero.

-Guacalaaaaaa- Hago cara de querer vomitar – Bueno ya dime a que viene tanto escándalo.

-Contacte a la presidenta del club de fans de The Capitol.

-¿y? lo hemos hecho miles de veces ¿que tiene esta de especial?

-Pues no mucho, -pone cara triste- solo que me invitó a conocerlos en el aeropuerto en 3 horas.

Guardo silencio, me pasmo, mi corazón se acelera y pregunto -¿hablas en serio?

-¿Cuándo te he mentido?

-Glimmer en serio, no juegues conmigo, ¿es verdad lo que me acabas de decir?

Ella grita –Ya te dije que siiiiiii, es en serio, es, es una oportunidad única.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- gritos de las 2

-shhhhhh- se escucha por toda la biblioteca, seguido de una señorita que reconozco como la bibliotecaria y nos pide, perdón, nos exige abandonar el lugar y entregar los libros que tenía para estudiar.

Una vez afuera de la biblioteca me llega un momento de lucidez, Glimmer tiene una invitación pero jamás dijo que yo podía ir también. Lástima.

-Glimmer es genial que los vayas a conocer, por favor sácales muchas fotos y consigue un autógrafo de todos para mí, -digo en un todo desanimado y hasta esperen, triste, siento envidia de mi amiga, pero sé que también le fascina la banda.

-Acaso eres tarada Katniss, tú vas a ir conmigo, no pienso ir a conocer a Marvel yo sola ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿qué le voy a decir? Tú estás invitada.

-¿En serio?- Mi corazón acelerado de nuevo cuando de pronto recuerdo que mi examen es una hora antes de la cita, -Nooooooo-

-¿Queeee? ¿Ahora qué pasa?- Dice mi amiga.

-Tengo examen con Coin en 2 horas no podré hacerlo y terminarlo antes de que llegue la hora de verlos, lo siento Glim, creo que no podré acompañarte.

-No Katniss no lo permitiré, ya sé, ahora mismo vamos a la enfermería y te declararas incapacitada por un terrible cólico menstrual, el enfermero de servicio se sentirá tan incómodo que de inmediato te dará un pase de salida.

30 minutos después

-Glimmer no creí que hablaras en serio como pudiste ridiculizarme así con el enfermero, aun siento el calor de mis mejillas.

-Cállate, tienes tu pase y podrás presentar el examen otro día, en lugar de quejarte deberías agradecerme.

Camino apenada y emocionada al mismo tiempo hacia la salida de la Universidad


	3. Capítulo 2

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento de la historia.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Cambiando el destino – Magneto

Youtu . be/fjiZjXzO2ZQ

*********************************************

Capítulo 2

Media noche y sigo sin conciliar el sueño, recuerdo ese primer día que los vi y me vuelvo a emocionar, me vuelvo a poner nerviosa y como no hacerlo, 5 chicos guapísimos y talentosos no es tan fácil de encontrar juntos.

POV Katniss

2 años antes

Después de comer un sándwich de pollo en la cafetería que esta frente a la escuela caminamos a tomar un taxi que nos llevará al aeropuerto del distrito 12, no está lejos de la escuela, probablemente hacemos 35 minutos, en el camino Glimmer que es muy extrovertida se dedica a platicar amenamente del tráfico y el clima con el conductor, no me extraña, ella es así, me imagino que cuando vea a los chicos no le será complicado hablarles, yo en cambio no sé si me desmayaré, si me quedare muda o simplemente saldré corriendo de ahí.

Me recargo en la ventanilla y dejo que mis nervios sigan traicionándome así que me pongo mis audífonos y mientras escucho una canción suya me doy a la tarea de recordar nombres, características, anécdotas de la banda y cosas curiosas que podrían servirme para sobrellevar una conversación, si es que puedo.

 **Cambiando El Destino**

 _Te descubrí aquella tarde  
Tan callada  
Para mirarnos, nos faltó valor_

 _Entre la arena y junto al mar  
Nos acercamos tu y yo  
Buscando un beso_

 _Había miedo en tu mirada  
Yo temblaba  
Rozar tus labios fue tocar el sol_

 _Y con un nudo en nuestra voz  
Nos entregamos tanto amor  
Amor infinito_

 _Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
Con nuestros cuerpos  
Juntos ir cambiando el destino  
Y al atardecer tu piel  
Ilumino mi corazón  
Aquella vez_

 _Cayo una lagrima de niña  
Sobre tu cara  
Nos sonreímos abrazando nos_

 _Y en el andén de aquel adiós  
La infancia se nos escapó  
Al doblar la esquina_

 _Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
Con nuestros cuerpos  
Juntos ir cambiando el destino  
Y al atardecer tu piel  
Ilumino mi corazón  
Aquella vez_

 _Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
Con nuestros cuerpos  
Juntos ir cambiando el destino  
Y al atardecer tu piel  
Ilumino mi corazón  
Aquella vez_

La banda cuenta con un baterista **Marvel** , aquel por el que Glimmer babea, es alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo bien marcado, cuando toca en el escenario transmite muchísima energía, siempre habla mucho y mueve demasiado las manos, Glim y yo hacemos un chiste local en el que decimos que si alguien le amarrara las manos seguro estaría callado.

En el teclado está **Cato** , él es muy serio, o eso es lo que me parece, en las entrevistas en televisión siempre esta callado a menos que le pregunten algo a él directamente, es rubio, alto y fornido, creo que es el que menos seguidoras tiene, tal vez es su personalidad.

En el bajo esta **Gale** , yo diría que es el más atractivo, me identifico mucho con él, alguna vez leí en una revista que le gusta el color verde y sus vacaciones ideales son pasarla en una cabaña en medio del bosque, es alto, cabello castaño y ojos grises, todo un Adonis, su personalidad es magnética, él tiene la segunda voz en la banda y canta hermoso.

En la guitarra, **Finnick** , el más rockero de todos, tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo estilo Maori, son como unas olas de mar o algo así, su sonrisa es perfecta y blanca, siempre la muestra por lo que imagino que es muy agradable y sencillo, es rubio y tiene ojos verdes.

Y Por último, en la otra guitarra y la voz principal está **Peeta** y es él, es el chico que me quita el sueño, la primera vez que lo vi me sentí atraída a él de una manera que no puedo explicar, como si hubiera una conexión entre los 2, de verdad que no quiero ser como esas niñas groopies que van a gritarle a sus ídolos, se desmayan y les gritan obscenidades o les arrojan ropa interior al escenario, yo de verdad siento algo más por él, si, ya sé que estoy loca, que es algo imposible, pero nadie sabe cómo me siento cuando lo veo, eso que dicen de las mariposas en el estómago, definitivamente es real, Peeta es alto, rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos azules en los que me pierdo, hay rumores de que estudió en la misma escuela secundaria que yo, pero el ser de la misma edad, seguramente lo recordaría, así que eso se queda en un simple rumor, me impresiona la manera en que se expresa en televisión, no habla mucho pero cuando lo hace, es directo y atrapa la atención de quien lo escucha.

De pronto siento que me sacuden y me jalan, si, es Glim que me avisa que hemos llegado y entonces me paralizo, ya no recuerdo como mover mis piernas para caminar, 1, 2, 1, 2, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, soy un zombie.

-Katniss apúrate, aun vamos con tiempo pero no quiero perderme nada, rápido.- Me dice Glimmer, mientras me jala por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto.

Por fin llegamos a un área donde documentan el equipaje, Glimmer se desespera porque no vemos a nadie, ni siquiera señales de que va a llegar alguien famoso, así que de inmediato marca un número en su celular.

-¿Bueno? ¿Clove?, hola soy Glimmer, te llame esta mañana, si entiendo, ¿entonces no vendrás? – de inmediato se cae mi alma al suelo, no puedo creer que me emocionara tanto, hubiera sido mejor quedarme a soportar a la Señorita Coin, comienzo a caminar lento a la salida esperando que Glimmer termine de hablar cuando escucho que se despide.

-Katniss, ¿a dónde vas?

-Regresare a la escuela de donde no debí haber salido, solo me emocioné a lo idiota.

-Idiota lo que estás haciendo ahora, los chicos están a punto de llegar Clove no vendrá porque también tiene cosas que hacer, pero me comenta que como su viaje es nacional y solo van a una entrevista no llevarán equipaje, así que hay que estar al pendiente para cuando lleguen.

-¿Es en serio Glim?

-Claro que es en serio tonta, me dijo que nos acercáramos a la puerta de salida al avión ahí deben estar algunas fans esperándolos, debemos preguntar por Rue, ella será quien nos los presente.

Comenzamos a subir unas escaleras eléctricas y casi al llegar arriba vemos a un grupo de chicas, no son muchas algunas traen playeras con las fotografías de los chicos.

-Tengo miedo Glim- Le digo a mi amiga mientras me seco el sudor de las manos.

-Cálmate Kat, son solo chicos, así como nosotras, guapísimos, sensuales y casi dioses pero normales como nosotras.

-Eso no me ayuda Glim. - Mi amiga se suelta a reír a carcajadas, para ella es normal pero yo estoy aterrada.

No acostumbro mucho hablar con hombres, cuando era pequeña estudia la primaria en un colegio religioso y donde solo éramos mujeres, al entrar a la secundaria, me inscribieron en un colegio mixto, pero me ha costado mucho convivir con los chicos, soy muy tímida y cuando me hablan solo contesto con monosílabos.

En la secundaria tuve a mi primer novio, Seneca, era un mujeriego y solo le gustaban las chicas lindas y populares, cuando me mando decir que quería ser mi novio pensé que alguien me estaba jugando una broma, el aseguraba que no se acercaba a mí porque mi personalidad le imponía y tenía miedo a ser rechazado, comenzamos a salir y poco a poco empecé a tenerle confianza, parecía que al estar conmigo ya no le interesaba nadie más y era cierto, por lo menos al principio.

-Tierra llamando a Katniss, tierra llamando a Katniss, amiga, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Por qué andas tan distraída.

-Ehh, ahh lo siento Glim, estoy preocupada por mi examen. - Si supiera que es lo que menos me importa en este momento.

-Ok, olvídate de eso ya, te presento a Rue.

Me dice mientras una chica morena y de pelo rizado me sonríe y me extiende la mano a manera de saludo, mientras ella se va a platicar con las demás chicas.

-Ho-hola soy Katniss.

-Que gusto Katniss me comenta Glimmer que te gusta mucho la banda.

-Me encanta Rue, son mis favoritos.

-Excelente Katniss, veras que te van a caer muy bien, son muy lindos y accesibles, además- Me dice en voz baja a manera de secreto. – Les encanta conocer nuevas fans.

-¿Tu como los conociste? Le pregunto a Rue.

-Mi novio, Tresh, es el personal manager del grupo, siempre anda con ellos así que como no conocerlos, en realidad te voy a ser muy sincera, ustedes son privilegiadas, las chicas que estamos aquí son autorizadas por los chicos, solo algunas sabemos de sus movimientos y ellos nos dicen cuántas chicas podemos traer a conocerlos.

-¿De verdad? Pero yo pensé que solo habían invitado a Glim y yo me siento como una colada.

-Créeme que no, Glim se entrevistó con Clove y ella debió hablar con los chicos primero así que si estás aquí no es coincidencia, ánimo y no te sientas cohibida, cuando los conozcas sabrás lo increíbles que son.

A eso es a lo que le temo.

*********************************************

Gracias por leer la historia, este resultó un capitulo bastante largo por lo que fue dividido en 2, lo dejo a continuación para no hacerlos esperar, agradezco sus reviews.


	4. Capítulo 2-1

Segunda parte del capítulo 2, nos leemos abajo.

*********************************************

Capítulo 2.1 **POV Katniss**

De pronto veo como las chicas sin decir nada comienzan a caminar a mi derecha están una especie de taquillas en donde se forman para sellar su boleto, ahí parado esta Cato, serio como siempre las chicas lo saludan de lejos y espera el momento a que termine de sellar para acercarse y saludar a todas de beso, no es tan serio ya en persona, Rue nos lo presenta, nos da su autógrafo y nos agradece haber ido a conocerlo y apoyar a la banda.

Poco después llega Marvel con Gale y antes de sellar su boleto se acercan a nosotras como si nos conocieran de toda la vida, Marvel nos saluda y se va, Gale en cambio se queda platicando con algunas chicas, cuando de pronto se acerca a Glim y a mí.

-¿A ustedes no las conozco verdad? –Dice Gale

-En realidad no, pero si quieres puedes conocernos. – Dice Glimmer y Gale se ríe, después siento su mirada y un guiño de su parte, yo me quedo helada.

-Hola hermosas señoritas, yo me llamo Gale y me encantaría conocerlas, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Yo me llamo Glimmer. – Dice mi amiga mientras se estira para saludarlo de beso.

-¿Y esta linda chica se llama? –Dice mientras se acerca lentamente a mi mejilla para darle un beso.

-Ella se llama Katniss, pero no habla mucho.

-Espero que dentro de poco podamos ser amigos y te pueda conocer mejor, te apuesto que en confianza debes tener una conversación muy interesante. –Dice mientras toma mi mano y la besa, guiña de nuevo y se retira a sellar su boleto.

-Katniss reacciona, no puedo creer que no aprovechas la oportunidad se nota a leguas que le encantaste a Gale.

-Glimmer no digas tonterías, él es un artista famoso, como crees que le podría gustar yo.

-La tonta eres tú por creer que no es posible, si así te pusiste con él ya me imagino como te vas a poner cuando veas a Peeta.

Minutos más tarde las chicas se arremolinan de nuevo, vemos llegar a Finnick pero algunas dudan en acercarse debido a que llega con su novia, es Annie la famosa cantante de pop, ella está en el medio artístico desde los 4 años así que conoce todo perfectamente, pero tiene fama de que no acepta que se le acerquen a su chico.

Las demás fans que están ahí tienen cara de desagrado, de pronto veo a Glimmer caminar.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto.

-Yo no vine hasta aquí para que no los conozca a todos, iré a presentarme sola.

-Glimmer viene con Annie, mejor esperemos a ver si el solo se acerca. –Como era de esperarse parece que le hablé al viento, así que la sigo.

-Hola chicos yo a ustedes los conozco así que no necesitan presentarse, Annie, Finnick, me llamo Glimmer y vine a ver a la banda. – Así o más directa, la escucho hablar pero me quedo metro y medio atrás por si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Hola –Responde Finnick y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla. – Me da gusto que estés aquí.

-Hola –Dice Annie mientras la saluda muy amable. –Sé que no vienen por mí pero también me da gusto que estén aquí apoyando a la banda.

-Mi amiga y yo queríamos conocerlos desde hace tiempo pero no habíamos tenido suerte así que estamos muy contentas, esa chica de ahí es mi amiga Katniss pero es algo tímida, dudo mucho que la convenza para que se acerque está un poco nerviosa

Gracias por ponerme en evidencia "amiga", pienso.

-Katniss acércate –Me grita Annie.

Me quedo fría y empiezo a caminar, ¿me habla a mí?, veo que Finnick también me hace señas.

-Ho-hola chicos. –Digo

-Hola Katniss no tengas miedo que no comemos, yo soy Annie. –Dice mientras me tiende la mano. –Y él es Finnick.

De verdad me está presentando a su novio, no puedo creerlo.

-Mucho gusto chicos.

-Tranquila Kat, todos somos buena onda, a veces somos gruñones pero eso es debido a los viajes largos, las dejamos porque hay que documentar pero esperamos verlas más seguido.

-Muchas gracias chicos. –Dice Glimmer. – y Annie…

-¿sí? -Contesta la cantante.

-Eres súper buena onda.

-Gracias Glim. –Dice Annie mientras suelta una carcajada.

De pronto volteamos a ver a las demás chicas y están como molestas, ellas no quisieron acercarse, la única que saludó fue Rue, quien después nos dice.

-Lo están haciendo muy bien chicas, parece que le cayeron bien a Annie, y créanme que eso es difícil.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto.

-Pues a las fans les impone mucho su presencia, siempre dicen que es muy posesiva con Finnick, a mí no me lo parece pero las fans creen que las odia, por eso prefieren tomar distancia cuando acompaña a su novio.

-Pues a mí me pareció buenísima onda. – Dice Glimmer.

-Y lo es. – Contesta Rue.

-Pues bueno ya solo nos falta conocer a Peeta, ¿no es así Katniss? –Dice Glim.

Se me eriza la piel solo de pensarlo así que asiento con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno.

Minutos más tarde.

-Chicas, no quiero decepcionarlas pero ya es tarde y Peeta no llega, yo creo que otra vez pierde el vuelo. –Dice Rue.

-¿Otra vez? – Pregunta Glimmer.

-Es lo más seguro, últimamente ha estado muy raro, llega tarde a sus llamados, está más serio de lo normal y solo lo ves conversando con Finnick, no sé si sepan que él es quien escribe las canciones de la banda, se le han estado pidiendo nuevas y siempre dice que pronto pero tiene mucho que no escribe ni bocetos, dice que su inspiración está de vacaciones, siempre ha sido el más lindo con las fans pero ahora solo llega saluda y se va, no es grosero pero ya no conversa ni nada.

-Seguro eso es cosa de chicas, tal vez problemas del corazón. –Comenta mi amiga.

-No creo Glim, esto es entre nosotras, pero estoy con ellos desde el inicio y jamás le he conocido una novia oficial, siempre son chicas de un rato y adiós, Tresh me cuenta que ha batallado mucho con él estos días, tenemos algo de miedo a que le esté fastidiando la fama y se quiera retirar.

Cuando dice eso Rue, siento un enorme vacío en el estómago, no imagino la banda sin Peeta, no puedo decir que es indispensable pero de verdad que sin él, The Capitol no sería lo mismo.

Un momento más tarde llega un chico alto y moreno abriendo paso, creo que es Tresh, las chicas se abalanzan y detrás de la nube de hormonas aparece él, me quedo quieta, observando la escena desde lejos, es Peeta, camina rápidamente a documentar así que las fans no pueden alcanzarlo, el solo voltea sonriendo a saludarlas y mi alma se va de mi cuerpo.

-Por fin llegaron. –Dice Rue. –Chicas les pido una disculpa pero voy a ver a Tresh si no ya no podre despedirme.

-Claro Rue, no te preocupes y muchas gracias. –Le digo.

Peeta termina de documentar y se acerca a las chicas, Glimmer se queda conmigo porque es imposible acercarnos a presentar con él.

De pronto los chicos de la banda comienzan a caminar a la salida y las chicas que estaban con Peeta se empiezan a dividir con los demás dejándolo prácticamente solo, cuando eso pasa él sonríe y saluda a 3 chicas que estaban aisladas también, les da beso y las abraza, después comienza a caminar hacia nosotras pero a mitad de camino se detiene, nos observa, nos regala una media sonrisa a manera de saludo y se va.

-¿Es en serio? Dice Glimmer. –¿Y ese "divo" te gusta Katniss?, es un imbécil y un payaso, nos miró como si le fuéramos a pegar el sida, que maldito.

Mi corazón está acelerado pero al ver esa actitud de su parte sé que no estoy así por los nervios, esto se llama, ¿decepción?, wow no puedo creer que mi amor platónico sea así, comenzamos a caminar a la salida detrás de los chicos Peeta camina a unos 3 metros delante de nosotras y va completamente solo.

-Es una lástima Glimmer pero todos los demás son muy buena onda, por ellos valió la pena venir. –Digo

-Lo sé Kat yo estoy súper emocionada pero al que tú venias a ver se portó como un patán, míralo caminando ahí solo, pero sabes que, esto no se quedará así. Peetaaaaaa. –Grita Glim mientras se coloca detrás de mí.

De pronto mis manos comienzan a temblar y quiero correr, pero es tarde, Peeta está mirándome y cree que yo le llamé, se detiene, me detengo, me observa, se voltea, comienza a caminar de nuevo, mi corazón se parte, se detiene otra vez gira hacia mí y camina en mi dirección, decidido, está a centímetros, siento un beso en mi mejilla y sus brazos a mi alrededor, no me muevo, parezco estatua, de pronto escucho su voz por primera vez tan cerca y dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hola, soy Peeta. – Me dice.

*********************************************

Gracias por leer la historia, regresaré pronto, espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews!


	5. Capítulo 3

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Ámame como soy - DKDA

Youtu .be /QARQgfeS_xo

********************************************* Capítulo 3

Como pienso dormir si mi mente me traiciona con estos recuerdos, cierro mis ojos y parece que estoy ahí en ese preciso momento, tengo las mismas sensaciones, los mismos deseos, el mismo sentimiento, esto no me puede estar pasando.

POV Katniss

2 años antes

No puedo creer que Peeta esté hablándome, es increíble la manera en que me hizo sentir solo con tenerlo cerca, por unos segundos me quedo pasmada cuando escucho una voz que interviene en nuestra platica, bueno quiero decir en el monologo de Peeta.

-Hola Peeta soy Glimmer y ella es mi amiga, es un poco callada, se llama Katniss.

Peeta se acerca y le da un beso mientras la abraza.

-Hola Glimmer ya noté que tu amiga es muy seria, pero quiero agradecerles por haber venido a despedirnos, espero que lo hagan más seguido. –Dice Peeta mientras me mira de una manera muy extraña, parece como si me estuviera inspeccionando, como cuando ves un perrito indefenso en la calle a punto de ser atropellado.

-Ten por seguro que aquí estaremos Peeta, tratare de enseñar a Katniss algunas palabras nuevas para que pueda entablar una conversación. –Dice Glimmer hasta que la interrumpo.

-Tú no te cansas de avergonzarme ¿verdad Glim?, contigo como amiga no necesito una enemiga, créeme.

De inmediato escucho como los 2 explotan en risas y yo siento que me pongo roja como un tomate.

-Así que soy la burla de los 2 ahora, gracias. –Digo mientras me cruzo de brazos de manera indignada.

-No lo tomes así Kat, en cierta manera yo soy como tú, a veces creen que soy payaso por no saludar pero créeme, soy tímido, aunque ya cuando conozco a la gente me es más fácil convivir, no te sientas mal. –Me dice Peeta al momento de poner sus brazos a mi alrededor, algo que no me facilita de nuevo las palabras.

Me pongo tensa de nuevo, no le correspondo el abrazo, estoy pasmada y cuando se separa lo único que puedo hacer es girar la mirada.

Kat, ¿estás molesta?, tal vez no debería ser tan efusivo, pero si no te gusta el contacto solo dilo. –Menciona mientras me guiña un ojo- En mi familia somos muy expresivos y para todo nos estamos abrazando, perdón si te hice sentir incomoda.- ¿De verdad me está diciendo eso?, si me ha encantado su efusividad, él puede abrazarme cuando él quiera.

-No Peeta, lo siento, soy yo la que no está acostumbrada. –Le digo mientras agacho la mirada. –Eres muy amable.

No entiendo por qué solo puedo decirle eso pero es lo único que sale de mi boca.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, creo que yo los dejo solos. –Dice Glimmer, quien tiene bastante tiempo mirándonos de uno a otro, luego se marcha con dirección a Marvel.

-Pues bueno Kat, fue un placer conocerte, espero vengas más seguido, me encantaría verte de nuevo. –Dice Peeta mientras me muestra sus hermosos y blancos dientes.

-Gracias a ti Peeta, espero poder verlos de nuevo.

Nos despedimos esta vez solo con un beso en la mejilla, se da la vuelta y continua su camino a abordar su avión, este chico me ha abrazado 2 veces ninguna le correspondí y ahora siento que me hace falta, creo que no me equivoque al pensar que él es quien más vale la pena en la banda.

Me quedo un poco alejada de las chicas y los chicos de la banda, ya solo espero que salga mi amiga para poder irnos, minutos más tarde aparece Glimmer reluciente, viene platicando con Rue y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué te parecieron los chicos Katniss? –Me pregunta Rue.

-Fantásticos, me cayeron muy bien. –Contesto.

-Ustedes sí que rompieron con el estereotipo, se vieron muy naturales con ellos, primero lograron hablar con Finnick estando Annie y luego le sacaron platica a Peeta, tiene varias semanas más callado que un árbol. –Dice Rue con una mirada muy misteriosa.

-Eso se lo debemos a Katniss, yo creo que a Peeta le gustaste y mucho. –Dice Glim mientras me da un codazo.

-No digas tonterías, el solo fue amable.

-Algo muy raro de él en estos días Kat, ¿qué tendría de malo? Eres muy bonita y la última chica con la que lo vimos era un hígado, seguramente está harto de ella por eso su comportamiento tan apático estos días. –Dice Rue con una mirada que me da la impresión de que está recordando algo.

-Bueno chicas, agradezco su manera de animarme, pero creo que no tengo recursos para contratar porristas por ahora, sé que quieren hacerme sentir bien pero créanme, estoy aquí porque amo a la banda pero tengo los pies muy bien puestos sobre la tierra.

De pronto las 2 quieren hablar pero las interrumpo con una sonrisa en mi cara, mas falsa que una moneda de mil dólares.

-Glim, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, aunque sea para llegar a las últimas horas de la escuela.

-Katniss, tu siempre aguando la fiesta.

-Chicas, son increíbles, espero que de verdad sigan viniendo con nosotros, me cayeron súper bien y creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas, no las entretengo más pero tendrán noticias de mi muy pronto para hacerles alguna invitación. –Dice Rue mientras se despide de nosotras y se marcha a alcanzar a las demás fans.

Esa tarde en mi casa me senté a pasar los apuntes de las materias a las que falté, ya no entre a ninguna clase solo fui a la escuela a pedir los cuadernos a mis compañeros, como es mi costumbre, prendí la televisión en mi canal favorito de videos musicales y unos minutos después anunciaron una entrevista en vivo con The Capitol, definitivamente no podría concentrarme esa tarde, así que me puse cómoda en mi cama y esperé hasta que los vi en escena, guapísimos y tan sencillos, traían casi la misma ropa que esta mañana y se veían frescos, comienza la entrevista que está protagonizada por Caesar Flickerman, quien comienza a preguntarles acerca de su nuevo disco para continuar más tarde con las preguntas personales, mi parte favorita.

Caesar.- Finnick cuéntanos, como va todo con Annie, nos enteramos que están en la misma gira, ¿Qué tal la convivencia?, ¿No se aburren de verse tan seguido?

Finnick.- Estas de broma, estamos contentos de estar tan cerca, anteriormente nos veíamos muy poco ya que nuestros compromisos casi nunca coincidían pero ahora es diferente, agradecidos de que nuestro patrocinador decidiera que podíamos trabajar juntos.

C: Me alegra Finnick, son una hermosa pareja, pero y los demás chicos que me dicen, ¿Qué tal anda su corazoncito?

Cato: Pues yo la verdad estoy feliz de estar soltero, pero no me molestaría si una linda chica quisiera jugársela conmigo, es difícil tener novia estando en el medio, a veces son muy celosas de las fans y otras pues simplemente se cansan de que nunca las podemos ver. -Comenta mientras pone carita triste.

De pronto me llega un whatsapp y por el sonido sé que es Glim, sin abrirlo veo la pantalla de mi celular que dice, -Kat, canal HitTV, entrevista con The Capitol- de inmediato le contesto, -La estoy viendo, gracias.

Apenas bloqueo mi cel. llega un nuevo mensaje. –Otra vez "tú" Peeta de payaso, si no le preguntan directamente no opina nada.-

-Ya lo note y no es "mi" Peeta- Contesto muy seca y con emojis tristes.

Continuo atenta a la pantalla.

Gale: Pues yo la verdad si quiero tener novia, pero como bien dicen mis compañeros es muy difícil que nos aguanten.

Caesar: Entiendo chicos pero también sabemos que si logran tener una relación con ustedes es porque la chica vale la pena, para muestra basta un botón, ¿o no Finnick?

F: Definitivamente si Caesar, quien nos soporte con esta carrera es porque vale mucho la pena.

De fondo se escucha el último sencillo que están promocionando, una canción en vivo en la que tienen la colaboración de Annie, que los acompaña en el escenario, se refiere a lo que Caesar les está preguntando.

Peeta: El problema no solo es ese, también tenemos que ver que no solo nos quieran porque somos un poco conocidos, lamento decirlo pero a veces parece que solo quieren salir en las revistas como la chica de algún artista.

Esto se está poniendo interesante.

C: Que fuerte Peeta, a ti ¿Te ha pasado?

P: La verdad es que sí pero con el tiempo aprendes a darte cuenta de las intenciones de las personas.

Él se ve tenso pero lo noto diferente a sus últimas apariciones en tv, más abierto, más libre, es como si se estuviera desahogando de algo que lo tiene tan distraído, siento que sus comentarios son agrios pero al mismo tiempo de sanación, da la impresión de que ha sufrido y recuerdo lo que nos contó Rue esta mañana, casi no habla con nadie y está aislado, llega tarde a sus llamados y no tiene inspiración.

C: Pues yo que los conozco fuera de cámaras les puedo asegurar que hay miles de chicas enamoradas de ustedes de verdad, así que esperemos que las encuentren pronto.

P: Eso esperamos todos Caesar, eso esperamos.

C: Entonces Peeta, cuéntanos, esa canción que tenemos de fondo y de la que en un momento más pondremos el video fue escrita por ti, que nos puedes decir de ella.

P: Bueno pues es una de las primeras canciones que escribí, pensando en que si algún día fuéramos famosos pudiéramos pedirle a una chica que se fijara en nosotros y nos entendiera, porque hacemos lo que nos gusta, la música, yo personalmente aun no tengo a quien cantársela pero tal vez algún día.

C: Esperemos que pronto, y pues bueno chicos, gracias por haber venido a mi programa y espero verlos pronto con muy buenas noticias sobre su nueva producción, los dejamos con este nuevo sencillo donde por cierto tienen la colaboración de Annie Cresta.

Ámame como soy

 _Otro día mas que se desprende de mi cuerpo  
una razón de amar  
de compartir contigo mis sentidos al cantar  
que entiendas que mi música es para ti_

 _Así quiéreme  
así como yo soy un loco que te ofrece amor  
un despiadado amante de la vida y la pasión  
un soñador que insiste ser tu religión_

 _Te llevare en mi voz  
Te robare el corazón  
me contaminas sin saber  
que tú eres parte de mi inspiración_

 _Ámame tal como soy  
sígueme hasta el final  
de esta carrera que estoy cruzando  
Súbete a mi corazón  
no puedo detener el vuelo  
de mi vida cautiva_

 _Yo te seguiré en cada paso de tu vida  
me recargare  
para observar tus sentimientos cada anochecer  
quiero cantar contigo siempre hasta el final_

 _Así quiéreme  
así como yo soy un loco que te ofrece amor  
un despiadado amante de la vida y la pasión  
un soñador que insiste ser tu religión_

 _Te llevare en mi voz  
Te robare el corazón  
me contaminas sin saber  
que tú eres parte de mi inspiración_

 _Ámame tal como soy  
sígueme hasta el final  
de esta carrera que estoy cruzando  
Súbete a mi corazón  
no puedo detener el vuelo  
de mi vida cautiva_

Lo que daría por ser yo a quien le cante.

Apago la televisión, cierro mis cuadernos y me voy a dormir, aún tengo la emoción de esta mañana así que espero poder lograrlo.


	6. Capítulo 4

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Mi fuerza eres tú – M5

youtu. be / VeNl_Dn83tk

*********************************************

Capítulo 4

POV Peeta

8 años antes

Primer día en mi nueva secundaria, mi padre me despierta muy temprano ya que me prometió que me llevaría a mi primer día de clases pero tengo que apresurarme ya que si no salgo a tiempo él llega tarde a su trabajo, 15 minutos después estoy esperándolo en el auto y el aún no sale, estoy emocionado pero un poco nervioso, resulta que mis años anteriores estuve estudiando en una escuela privada pero lamentablemente la economía en casa se ha visto afectada y aun que mi padre quiso hacer un esfuerzo para seguir pagándola no se lo permití, así que este año dejo a mis compañeros y a mis amigos para aventurarme a una nueva escuela en la que ya todos se conocen y en la que yo seré "el nuevo", no tengo miedo pero sé que tendré que esforzarme por adaptarme a la escuela pública.

Llegamos a la escuela y la verdad es que es enorme, en esta no llevamos uniforme por lo que me costará más trabajo pasar desapercibido los primeros días, mi padre se forma en la fila de autos que están esperando para dejar a sus hijos en la puerta.

-Papá, si quieres déjame aquí ya solo falta una cuadra y puedo caminar.

-Pero hijo es tu primer día, prometimos que te dejaría en la entrada, espera unos minutos aún tenemos tiempo.

Segundos más tarde escuchamos un golpe y volteamos de inmediato al origen del sonido, un par de padres desesperados se dan un golpe con su auto, algo nada grave, pero al menos los 2 se quedaron sin espejo retrovisor.

La fila se detiene a causa de los curiosos que presencian la escena, en la que un hombre y una mujer comienzan a discutir por quien tuvo la culpa del incidente, de pronto de uno de los autos se baja una chica.

-Mamá, siento lo que le pasó a tu auto pero se me hace tarde, tengo que entrar. - Dice con una voz que me deja completamente anonadado.

-Si cariño, entra, yo mientras llamare al seguro para que se haga cargo de la situación, espero que mejore tu día mi amor. –Contesta la señora con un tono de voz muy maternal.

De pronto mi mirada se pierde en la caminata que emprende la chica, me quedo con la boca abierta y casi sin respirar.

-Peeta, hey despierta. - Me dice mi padre. –Creo que esa chica te robo un suspiro ¿cierto?, anda, baja del carro y síguela, es un buen momento para que tengas a tu primer amiga. - El y yo no tenemos secretos, somos los mejores amigos y claramente se dio cuenta de lo impresionado que quedé por esa chica.

Yo no hablo, solo me despido de él y bajo del auto a toda prisa, pienso en la manera de acercarme a ella sin verme tan lanzado pero no sé cómo hacerlo, estoy por alcanzarla cuando alguien pasa corriendo a mi derecha se acerca a toda velocidad a ella y le cubre los ojos, me quedo parado viendo la escena, no logro escuchar nada solo veo que cuando le quita las manos de los ojos ella sonríe muy grande y lo abraza, definitivamente no es un buen momento para acercarme, tal vez no haya ningún buen momento para hacerlo, se sueltan del abrazo y caminan muy juntos hacia la puerta.

Esperaba tener un mejor inicio de ciclo escolar, pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que eso no va a pasar.

2 Años antes

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, ¿Katniss Everdeen es fan de la banda? ¿De verdad es ella? ¿O mi subconsciente me está traicionando?, me quedo inmóvil mientras la miro en reconocimiento, trato de escapar, no lo logro, giro hacia ella tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia y de alegría que hace mucho no sentía, esa chica de la que he estado enamorado desde hace años y que jamás se enteró de mi existencia, la beso en la mejilla y la abrazo, es cierto que soy muy dado a abrazar a las personas, pero con ella es diferente, tenerla así por unos segundos eriza mi piel y me transporta a un lugar del que no quiero salir.

Ella está seria, callada, parece que aun después de tanto tiempo no me reconoce, si es fan de la banda podría saber toda mi vida pero no sabe quién soy.

Esas chispas que hay entre los dos desaparecen en el momento en que otra chica se acerca a saludarme presentándose conmigo y al mismo tiempo a ella quien permanece callada, es muy diferente a como la recuerdo, Katniss era extrovertida, alegre, espontanea, ahora la noto callada, tímida, aislada, ¿Qué paso con ella?.

Decido continuar como si no nos conociéramos, en realidad creo que solo la conozco yo, Glimmer y yo conversamos un poco, para luego despedirme de las dos, pidiéndoles que sigan viéndonos, ella no se imagina las ganas que tengo de seguir frecuentándola, tal vez sea que el destino me está regalando una nueva oportunidad de intentar estar cerca de ella.

Esa tarde mejoró mucho mi comunicación y mi relación con mis compañeros, me sentía raro, pero en el buen sentido, podría decir que feliz, con esperanza, durante el vuelo mis compañeros hacían lo de siempre, bromas, chistes, comentarios sarcásticos que nos hacían más amenos los viajes así fueran largos o cortos, sin embargo yo solté una carcajada cuando me di cuenta de la cara que pusieron todos una vez que les jugué una broma, todos se pusieron serios, creo que les parecía bastante raro que quisiera participar en sus dinámicas.

-Peeta ¿de verdad te sientes bien? ¿O es que acaso te está afectando la altura del avión? –Dice Cato mientras todos siguen mirándome y yo no puedo parar de reír.

-Creo que ya se le zafó un tornillo.- Dice Marvel aún más serio.

-Oigan chicos tranquilos solamente me siento contento, eso es todo.

-Pues a ver si te sientes contento más seguido Peeta, por tu bien y por el bien de todos. –Me dice Tresh con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-Ya déjenlo chicos, todos tenemos etapas buenas y malas.- Dice Gale con una sonrisa. –Me alegro que estés de vuelta hermano, te extrañamos.-Mientras me da un zape y yo solo me rio.

Gale ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, él y yo fuimos quienes iniciamos la banda, es un excelente músico, yo me enfoco más a la parte creativa, pero como persona nos conocemos perfectamente, a excepción de los últimos meses en los que prácticamente no sabe nada de mi vida, pero siempre ha sido muy prudente, nunca me cuestiona ni me juzga, por el contrario, su silencio es el mejor apoyo, sé que en cualquier momento estará ahí para escucharme cuando decida hablar.

El viaje no es muy largo pero tengo tiempo de tomar mi cuaderno de notas y continuo escribiendo una canción que tenía en mente pero que por falta de inspiración no había podido terminar, algo me pasó el día de hoy que cuando vi a Katniss mi inspiración volvió, ¿será que ella es mi musa?

 _ **Mi Fuerza Eres Tú**_

 _A veces mis sueños son un mar de preguntas que no se responder  
me pierdo una y otra vez y no encuentro salidas a mi alrededor  
Pero este amor tan real cósmico universal  
Que yo siento por ti, acelera y me enamora, me lleva hacia ti  
Contigo sólo quiero vivir._

 _Y a veces creo que estoy feliz como soy  
Mi fuerza eres tú  
Y no hay nadie que me entregue más amor más calor y más luz  
Mi fuerza eres tú  
Y a tu lado solo quiero estar._

 _A veces sin miedos voy y otras me escondo sin saber dónde ir  
Me enredo una y otra vez de noches en vela y sin respiración  
Pero este amor tan real cósmico universal  
Que yo siento por ti, acelera y me enamora de ti  
Contigo sólo quiero vivir._

 _Y a veces creo que estoy feliz como soy  
Mi fuerza eres tú  
Y no hay nadie que me entregue más amor más calor y más luz  
Mi fuerza eres tú_

 _Y a tu lado solo quiero estar.  
Soy tan feliz. Mi fuerza eres tú  
Y a tu lado solo quiero estar._

 _Deja que te muestre que soy tuyo y que no tengo temor  
aporta mis dudas  
Contigo solo quiero vivir  
Contigo mi amor_

 _Y a tu lado solo quiero estar.  
Soy tan feliz  
Mi fuerza eres tú  
Y a tu lado solo quiero estar._

Cuando me doy cuenta estamos por aterrizar, le saco una foto a mi canción y guardo mi cuaderno.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al hotel, solamente estaremos un rato ya que tenemos otro vuelo esta noche, mientras tanto, descansaremos un par de horas para después prepararnos para una entrevista en el programa de Caesar Flickerman en HitTV, simple rutina, decido dormitar un rato pero antes le envío la foto de mi escrito a Plutarch, nuestro Manager, tiene semanas esperando una nueva canción, espero que esta le guste, me recuesto y antes de caer dormido me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo, creo que ver a Katniss fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mucho tiempo.

*********************************************

¡Espero que les esté gustando la historia, déjenme sus reviews, se los agradecería!


	7. Capítulo 5

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Desátame – M5/Magneto

/ yuEbIzL6xlQ

*********************************************

Capítulo 5 POV Katniss

2 años antes

Se escucha la música a todo volumen en mi cuarto…

Desátame

Algo da vueltas en mi cabeza  
El pulso se me acelera  
Te acercas un poco  
Y pierdo el suelo

Llegas, me invades y me mareas  
Te adueñas de mis ideas  
No tengo remedio  
Estoy que muero por ti

Te diseñaron para mi  
Eres lo que he soñado

¿Sabes?  
Me quemas a fuego lento  
No tengo noción del tiempo  
Parezco un lunático perdido

Puedes  
Hacerme tu prisionero  
Atrápame entre tus dedos  
Hoy puedes hacer lo que tu quieras de mi

No tengo ganas de escapar  
Creo que estoy hipnotizado

DESÁTAME, RÉTAME Y VÉNCEME ENTRE TUS BRAZOS  
DESÁTAME, LUEGO RÓMPEME EN PEDAZOS  
DESÁTAME, YO TE AMARÉ, SEGUIRÉ TUS PASOS  
DESÁTAME, ENVENÉNAME DESPACIO

Rap:  
Bésame, mátame y vuelve a empezar  
Amarra tu piel que no quiero escapar  
Solo hazme tu prisionero

Llegas  
Te adueñas del universo  
Me matas en cada beso  
Y todo da igual si estás conmigo

Puedes  
Hacerme tu prisionero

Enrédame con tu pelo  
Hoy puedes hacer, lo que tu quieras de mi

No tengo ganas de escapar  
Creo que estoy hipnotizado

DESÁTAME, RÉTAME Y VÉNCEME ENTRE TUS BRAZOS  
DESÁTAME, LUEGO RÓMPEME EN PEDAZOS  
DESÁTAME, YO TE AMARÉ, SEGUIRÉ TUS PASOS  
DESÁTAME, ENVENÉNAME DESPACIO

Han pasado 4 días desde que los vi y estoy muy feliz, la verdad es que conocerlos ha sido maravilloso, nunca pensé lograrlo, no pretendo nada más pero de verdad que tener frente a ti a tus ídolos es muy gratificante, estoy bailando en mi cuarto mientras Glimmer finge cantar con un cepillo a manera de micrófono, de pronto comienza a sonar su teléfono, lo mira y grita.

-Es Rue! - mientras me muestra la pantalla

-Contéstale, - grito yo también emocionada mientras apago el estéreo.

Glimmer contesta con el altavoz.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Glimm soy Rue ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente bien Rue, ¿en qué te puedo servir? –Se está haciendo la interesante, según esta muy tranquila su voz pero si Rue la viera se daría cuenta que está brincando en la cama con un grito ahogado.

-Bueno, sucede que los chicos regresan esta noche, sin embargo les llamo por otra razón, el sábado estarán en un programa de TV local promocionando su gira, en el programa se incluye publico así que Tresh me pidió que consiguiera chicas que nos quieran acompañar para llenar el set, alguien en que confiemos que va a apoyar pero sin llegar a desmayarse en la grabación, ¿Qué dices? ¿Contamos contigo?

Las 2 nos miramos y gritamos sin gritar, de pronto habla Glimmer.

-Por supuesto que cuentas conmigo, prometo no querer desnudarlos en televisión, por otro lado quiero saber si puedo llevar a… -Rue la interrumpe.

-Claro Glimmer me refiero a que vayas tú con Katniss, no sé pero tengo la impresión de que alguien quedó impactado con ella.

-¿De verdad Rue? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? –Dice Glimmer mientras yo pierdo el color y siento unos extraños movimientos en el estómago, para ser una broma me dio muchísima emoción, luego aterrizo.

-Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, no me preguntes Glim solo te puedo decir que si traes a Kat harás muy feliz al grupo.

-Está bien Rue, muchas gracias cuenta con nosotras.

-Gracias chicas, les envío un mensaje con el lugar y la hora para que estén listas, ciao!

-Adiós Rue.

Glimmer cuelga y de pronto gritos por toda mi habitación, entre ella y yo no parábamos mientras brincábamos en mi cama como 2 locas adolescentes hasta que entra mi madre y nos ve con cara de pocos amigos, no dice nada, solo está parada en el marco de la puerta viéndonos y haciendo un ruido como de ¿Qué les pasa?.

-Señora le tenemos una gran notica, pronto va a tener un yerno, aún no sabemos quién pero pronto lo conocerá. –Dice Glimmer

Mi mamá está cada vez más confundida hasta que yo intervengo.

-No le hagas caso mamá, Glimmer está loca, estamos contentas porque podremos ir a un programa de TV a ver a The Capitol, será este fin de semana, nos enviaran los datos en un rato.- De pronto me interrumpe Glimmer.

-Bueno pero no olvides contarle a tu mamá el resto. –Me pongo roja y Glimmer le cuenta todo a mi mamá quien nos seguía viendo como si estuviéramos locas, de pronto rompe el silencio, temo lo peor por su rostro dudo que me deje siquiera salir ese día.

-¿Lo que me están diciendo es verdad? Woww chicas pues tienen todo mi apoyo, Glim llamaré a tus padres para pedirles que te quedes a dormir aquí un día antes, les haré unas mascarillas de pepino y en la mañana las maquillare y peinare para que salgan hermosas en TV, dejen de brincar en esa cama y pónganse a escoger la ropa para ese día, hay mucho por hacer, - termina la frase mientras baja la escalera y continua hablando cosas que ya no alcanzo a escuchar.

-Creo que está más emocionada que nosotras. –Dice Glimm mientras suelta una carcajada.

-Cállate Glim, pero creo que tienes razón. – No quito la sonrisa de mi cara mientras pienso que estaré esperando con ansias el fin de semana.

POV Peeta

Plutarch necesita hablar conmigo, me lo dijo su asistente, hace 4 días que le envíe mi borrador y no me ha contestado, tal vez este molesto, seguro esperaba algo mejor, llegue al distrito hace unas horas, no puedo negar que esperaba ver de nuevo a Katniss entre las chicas que nos fueron a recibir al aeropuerto, sin embargo entiendo que seguramente tenga que descansar para ir a la escuela mañana, ni modo.

-Peeta, pasa a la oficina. – Me dice Bonnie, su asistente.

-Gracias

Camino a la puerta, la verdad es que me encuentro muy nervioso, es raro que Plutarch prefiriera esperar 4 días para hablar conmigo en lugar de mandar un mensaje o hacer una llamada telefónica, presiento que esto no está nada bien, así que toco la puerta, al mal paso darle prisa.

-Pasa Peeta.

Me siento frente a él mientras comienzo a hablar. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

-Antes de decirte que opino quiero saber qué te pasa, me informan que tu actitud con los demás está muy cambiada, no es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero sabes que puedes contarme que te pasa además claro de que por tu bien y el bien de este proyecto será mejor que me lo digas.

-No es nada, es solo que me he dado cuenta que con esa actitud solo estaba destruyendo a la banda, ellos no tienen la culpa de mis problemas personales y además tampoco permitiré que mi estupidez arruine algo con lo que he soñado durante tanto tiempo.

-Me agrada que pienses así, te seré muy honesto, estaba empezando a ver posibilidades de reemplazo, eres muy importante Peeta, pero nadie es indispensable, he invertido mucho trabajo y dinero al proyecto como para que tus problemas existenciales lo echen para abajo, no es culparte, pero si necesitas un descanso de la fama házmelo saber.

Plutarch es muy enérgico, sin embargo debo decir que lo considero mi segundo padre, a veces hace cosas que creo que son para fastidiar, a la larga me doy cuenta que lo hace por mi bien y el de la banda, así que entiendo su malestar conmigo, espero que esto no afecte la relación a la larga.

-Te entiendo Plutarch, necesitaba espacio y te agradezco el tiempo que me aguantaste, prometo que las cosas cambiaran, vengo con una actitud renovada. -Le digo mientras da un sorbo a la taza que tiene en su escritorio.

-Muy bien Peeta, me alegra verte mejor, te conozco, se de lo que eres capaz, por eso es que no voy a permitir que te descarriles, no permitas que la gente decida tu estado de ánimo, no le des ese poder a personas que no valen la pena.

-Lo sé. – Sé a qué se refiere, él lo sabe todo, sin contarle a detalle mis problemas sabe que es lo que me pasa, sabe que hay detrás de toda la frustración y enojo acumulado, pero es prudente, agradezco que lo sea.

-Bien, pues ahora a enfocarnos, empezare por decirte que la canción que me enviaste no me gusto, me encantó, comenzaremos a grabarla cuanto antes, tenemos que empezar la producción del disco que se estrenara el siguiente año, así que Peeta, no quiero presionarte, pero necesito más canciones con ese sentimiento, no sé qué o quien logró que regresara tu inspiración, pero por favor, no dejes que muera de nuevo.

-Esta vez Plutarch, verás que no se va a ir.

-Bien Peeta, eso es todo lo que necesitaba hablar contigo, puedes irte a descansar y recuerda, bienvenido de nuevo.

-Gracias jefe.

Salgo de su oficina con energía nueva, motivado y con un excelente estado de ánimo, me sirve mucho su regaño paternalista, y hablando de eso, hace días que no le llamo a mi papá, creo que debería hacerle una llamada en cuanto llegue a casa, además tiene que saber la razón de mi sonrisa estos últimos días.

*********************************************

¡Espero que les esté gustando la historia, déjenme sus reviews, se los agradecería!


	8. Capítulo 6

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

Regresa a mi – M5/Magneto

youtu . be / 9Jtc-fKKwbE

*********************************************

Capítulo 6

POV Katniss

2 años antes

Por fin llego el día, mamá nos hizo levantarnos muy temprano para ayudar a arreglarnos, Glimmer debió ser su hija, estaba más feliz por eso que por ir a ver a la banda, yo en cambio estaba nerviosa de una manera horrible, manos sudorosas, hueco en el estómago, piernas temblorosas y mente en blanco, tal vez si Rue no hubiera hecho ese comentario acerca de mi (aunque sé que fue por cortesía) yo estaría un poco más tranquila, pero solo un poco.

Llegamos al estudio en donde encontramos a Rue y comienza a presentarnos a otras chicas que también estaban el día del aeropuerto y también apareció la famosa Clove, platicamos un rato hasta que por fin nos permiten entrar al set de grabación y comienzan a darnos nuestros lugares, afortunadamente nos toca estar en primera fila, gracias a Dios que mi madre me traía a la carrera, dicen que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, el programa lo empezarán a grabar en 2 horas, así que tenemos tiempo de conocer a las demás chicas y que nos platiquen más acerca de los chavos.

Una hora después nos dicen por un altavoz que por favor permanezcamos en nuestros lugares ya que los chicos entrarían a hacer una prueba de sonido, no se permiten celulares, pedir autógrafos, levantarse de nuestro lugar, a continuación entran ellos, nos quedamos ahí junto a nuestros asientos pero nos ponemos de pie para verlos mejor, el set es pequeño así que en realidad no quedaran muy lejos, primero entran Finnick con Cato y Marvel, Glimmer comienza a brincar y saluda, yo estoy inquieta, pero los nervios no me permiten moverme, después entra Tresh que viene apresurándolos, de momento ve al público y le guiña un ojo a Rue, da la impresión de que se quieren mucho esos 2, segundos después entra Peeta, parece que está buscando algo, de repente entre su búsqueda nuestras miradas chocan yo no me muevo, solo sonrió, las chicas le hablan y parece distraído, en ese momento entra Gale rompiendo todas las reglas, me distraigo cuando siento un beso en mi mejilla, en ese momento Peeta voltea la mirada y va a tomar su lugar en el escenario, Gale me agradece que esté de nuevo ahí y continua saludando a las chicas que están junto a mí, volteo a ver a Peeta pero se nota concentrado escuchando atentamente las indicaciones del director quien le pide a Gale tomar su lugar en escena.

Comienzan a cantar a capela, hacen bromas entre ellos y ya no toman en cuenta al público como si estuvieran solos, prueban los instrumentos y minutos más tarde dicen que todo está correcto, regresan a los camerinos a cambiarse y alistarse, el ambiente en que trabajan se ve tan relajado, como personas que más que trabajar están divirtiéndose, me encanta el lugar y las personas.

Más tarde nos avisan que va a comenzar la grabación así que piden silencio durante los reportajes y los comentarios de los asistentes, después de un rato los anuncian y comienza su entrevista solo se enfocan a la parte profesional de la banda y después el entrevistador presenta una canción que interpretaran, los deja solos en el escenario y comienza la música.

Es una canción que tengo entendido escribió Peeta pero es de las pocas canciones que canta Gale como primera voz, el solo tiene una intervención después de la mitad de la letra y los demás chicos se dedican a los instrumentos y coros.

 _ **Regresa a mi**_

 _El cielo hoy se nubló  
no entiendo que pudo confundirte  
me gustaría tener el poder de comprender  
el porqué del mal sueño que vivo amor._

 _Mi mundo hoy se transformó  
en algo bizarro que duele pero aquí estoy  
para ti, siempre atento  
aunque tenga que buscarte en valor._

 _Tan solo quiero tu atención  
no ves que me muero de amor  
muéstrame una luz  
que alumbre este vacío._

 _Como quisiera atar de nuevo nuestros lazos  
para seguir contigo y vivir en tus brazos  
para poder cuidarte y sentirte una vez más, corazón,  
no me hayo sin ti,  
tan solo quiero que me ames como había soñado,  
llenarnos de deseos sin que pienses tanto,  
bien sabes que te amo y ya no puedo ser racional_

 _No puedo sin ti  
regresa a mi amor  
vuelve a mi amor_

 _El sol hoy se perdió  
y no encuentro nada que me dé un poquito de calor  
mi corazón ya se empaño sin tu amor  
por favor decide y regresa a mi_

De pronto viene la parte en la que Peeta canta y veo que se sale de la formación que mantienen en el escenario, normalmente al centro de la banda, camina hacia el público, hace su guitarra hacia atrás y se inca a mi lado a cantar, ¿en serio es a mí?, sí, me está cantando a mí.

 _Si estoy a tu lado  
es porque a mi vida lo que le da fuerza es tu amor  
eres mi sol, también mi fe,  
eres la bomba de mi respiración._

 __Se levanta y regresa a su lugar.

 _Tan solo quiero tu atención  
no vez que me muero de amor  
muéstrame una luz que alumbre este vació_

 _Como quisiera atar de nuevo nuestros lazos  
para seguir contigo y vivir en tus brazos…_

 _No imagino este mundo  
Sin tus ojos que me calman_

Termina la canción, escucho que gritan corte, sin aliento, sin palabras oigo que me hablan las chicas pero no las escucho, mi corazón late fuertemente y yo no reacciono, el grupo se retira, Peeta gira la cabeza y por un breve instante me regala una sonrisa, sigue caminando hasta que desaparece detrás el escenario.

POV Peeta

Desde hace unos días que hable con Plutarch han rondado en mi mente muchas ideas para más canciones, por ahora nada concreto pero hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan inspirado, hoy por la tarde grabaremos un programa de TV, la única persona que sabe mi realidad prácticamente completa es Rue, solo gente muy cercana a mi sabe que ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde niños a pesar de que ella es pocos años menor, es prácticamente de mi familia, sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía solo 6 años, Claudius el hermano de mi madre es su padrino de nacimiento así que la adopto al faltarle sus padres y desde ahí se convirtió en mí prima y mi mejor amiga, a ella no puedo ocultarle nada y aun que lo hiciera me conoce tan bien que de inmediato sabe que algo me pasa.

Por supuesto que sabe de Katniss, cuando la vi en el aeropuerto de inmediato notó que mi interés por ella no fue normal así que por medio de mensajes me hizo confesarle que ella es aquella chica linda de la que me enamoré en mi adolescencia, Rue tampoco creía que el destino me la pusiera tan cerca de nuevo, así que le pedí de manera muy exigente que por favor no perdiera contacto con ella, al parecer Kat y su amiga confirmaron su asistencia al programa, así que después de años de pararme en un escenario hoy en particular tengo demasiados nervios.

-¿Bueno? ¿Rue? ¿Cómo va todo?- Digo al contestar mi celular

-Hola Peeta, te escuchas ansioso, ¿te pasa algo?

-Ja, ja, no sé por qué preguntas eso, lo sabes perfecto. –digo en tono de reclamo.

-Ya tranquilo Peeta supongo que si esa "visita" te pone tan nervioso lo mejor sería cancelarle.

-¡Estás loca! No te atrevas Rue. –Le contesto suplicante y exigente a la vez.

-Ya, tranquilo, es broma, de hecho ya me llamaron que están esperando afuera, lo bueno es que llegaron temprano para que puedan acomodarlas lo más cerca del escenario y tengas una buena visión.

-Gracias Rue, de verdad eres la mejor, sé que no tengo que decírtelo pero sé discreta ¿sí?

-Peeta, te tiene que costar trabajo, si yo lo hago todo no la vas a valorar, así que yo solo les daré un empujoncito lo demás depende de ti, y tal vez de ella también.

-Gracias Rue, iré lento pero con paso firme, aun no sé qué ha pasado con ella todo este tiempo, no sé si me recuerde, y si no es así quiero empezar de cero.

-¡Vaya!, Dios te habías tardado en iluminar a este tipo. –Imagino que lo dice viendo al cielo.

-Rue! ¿De qué lado estas?

-Del mío Peeta, solo del mío. – La escucho entre una explosiva carcajada.

-¿Ya terminaste de reírte?, mejor apurémonos o se nos hará tarde.

-Está bien jefe, iré a acomodar a las fans y a las "nuevas fans"

-Rue ya en serio… gracias. – Le digo de corazón.

-No es nada hermano, espero todo resulte. Te quiero.

-Igualmente, bye.

Cuelgo el teléfono y mis manos comienzan a sudar, entramos a maquillaje, lo siento por estos chicos con tantos nervios y tanto sudor tendrán que retocarme cada 2 minutos.

De pronto nos llaman al escenario para la prueba de sonido, mis nervios aumentan, ella ya debe estar ahí, entro al set y comienzo a buscarla, de pronto la veo y ella está sonriendo, normalmente no se nos permite acercarnos porque se pierde el orden pero como siempre Gale se sale de cualquier protocolo y va a saludar a las chicas, por un momento dudo en ir yo también pero decido no hacerlo porque Tresh comienza a llamar a Gale para que tome su lugar, ni modo espero poder ir más tarde.

Después de la prueba de sonido vamos al camerino a cambiarnos y esperar al llamado, mi tiempo corre tan lento que decido mandarle un mensaje a Rue.

Peeta: Rueeee, por favor dime como va todo, muero de nervios, creo que se me va a olvidar la letra de las canciones.

Rue: ¿Acaso estás loco? Me van a correr de aquí por sacar el celular, todo está tranquilo, ella también se ve nerviosa, ¿le vas a hablar hoy?

Peeta: NO LO SÉ, tengo una idea, no sé si pueda hacerla pero espero darte una sorpresa, solo deséame suerte.

Rue: Definitivamente estás loco, pero te deseo suerte, y ya no me escribas que me van a sacar.

Peeta: Ok

Peeta: Gracias

Peeta: Por

Peeta: Todo

Rue: Te odiooooo apagare mi cel., cambio y fuera.

Nos gritan que tenemos 3 minutos para salir al escenario, me preparo, salimos todos juntos, la primer parada es una entrevista básica acerca de nuestra gira, después cantaremos una canción que afortunadamente me permitieron escoger, prácticamente la canta Gale pero la parte que me toca creo que tiene mucho que ver con cómo me siento ahora, así que agradezco que me hicieran caso.

Comienza la canción, trato por todos los medios de no voltear a verla, pero la siento, sé exactamente en qué lugar está, es como un imán y me estoy resistiendo, segundos antes de cantar mi parte de la canción me bajo del escenario y camino sin verla pero hacia el lugar en que sé que se encuentra, en el momento que comienzo a cantar la miro a los ojos, camino hacia ella y aun que solo son como treinta palabras y unos 15 segundos parece que me pierdo en sus ojos eternos, se sonroja y me arrodillo ante ella para terminar mi frase, al final tenía toda la intención de abrazarla pero me limito y regreso a mi lugar a continuar con el coro, de camino echo un ojo a Rue que me mira sorprendida y con una mano en la boca, parece que si se llevó una sorpresa.

Termina la canción y regresamos al camerino, el avance que tuve hoy me hace sentir fuerte, sé que tendré oportunidad con ella, no me rechazó, al menos creo que acepto mi dedicatoria, aunque no sepa que no solo es actuación para la TV, es la proyección de lo que mi corazón quiere decirle.

*********************************************

Gracias a Ady Mellark87 por seguir la historia y tus recomendaciones, a todos gracias por leer la historia y espero sus reviews!


	9. Capítulo 7

Esta es una historia musical, en cuanto aparezca alguna "Lyric" se recomienda abrir el link con la canción para mejor entendimiento.

Para hacer esto escribe en tu navegador el link completo (todo junto y sin comillas).

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

Canciones:

13 años – Mercurio

Youtu . be / OdZ00QfS9c4

A la puerta de la escuela – Mercurio

youtu . be / AbBcrsBd8cY

A la puerta del colegio – Magneto

Youtu . be / 6DOBsj8xYtE

*********************************************

Capítulo 7

 **POV Katniss**

2 años antes

Sigo completamente en shock aun no puedo creer lo que viví esta mañana, mi amor platónico me cantó frente a las cámaras a nivel nacional, algunas chicas me felicitaron al terminar el programa otras simplemente me veían con mala cara a lo lejos y hasta hubo algunas que comentaron que eso siempre lo hacía con quien fuera, la verdad no me importa, no creo que haya tenido un motivo especifico, simplemente realizó su actuación y por fortuna a la que encontró primero fue a mí, pero ¿y qué?, he tenido más de ellos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-Katniss ¿Cómo te sientes?, te ves pálida. – Dice Glim con tono maternal, creo que en verdad está preocupada.

-Estoy bien Glim, aun no puedo creer lo que me pasó. – Le digo

-Pues dirás lo que quieras pero creo que le gustas a Peeta.

-No exageres Glim, el simplemente estaba actuando para la TV, lo que si te puedo decir es que la suerte estuvo de mi lado hoy, simplemente eso.

-No seas modesta, yo pensaría que lo hizo para llamar tu atención.

-Ya escuchaste a las demás chicas, el siempre hace eso con cualquiera.

-Posiblemente, pero ¿no te parece extraño que justo Rue nos haya dicho que prácticamente le gustaste a uno de ellos?, es mucha coincidencia.

-Si es raro, pero Glim, por favor, tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

-El hecho de que sepas donde estas parada no significa que no le puedas gustar a alguno de ellos, en fin, tú siempre tirándote para que te levanten.

En ese momento es como si Glimmer activara el botón de mi gárgola interna, sabe perfectamente cuanto me molesta que me diga esas cosas, no es verdad, no es verdad que me haga la victima todo el tiempo, no lo hago para que me suban el ego, yo sé bien quien soy y lo que valgo, pero estoy completamente segura que no es suficiente para gustarle a algún chico que valga la pena y menos a una súper estrella.

-Glimmer, eres mi amiga y sabes perfecto cuanto me molestan esos comentarios, no es necesario que te recuerde a cada momento que dejes de hablar así de mí. –Le digo molesta.

-Está bien Katniss, si tanto te enoja es porque te duele, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, el hecho de que hayas sufrido en el amor anteriormente no significa que tenga que seguir pasando, pero está bien olvida lo que dije.

-Eso haré. – Le contesto.

Mi madre llega a recogernos, pero no hablamos durante el camino.

-Chicas cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue?, ¿pudieron ver a los chicos? - Dice mi madre emocionada.

-Si mamá nos fue bien. – Le contesto secamente para que no siga preguntando.

Mi mamá ve que estamos muy serias y decide no seguir preguntando, llevamos a Glimmer a su casa, no me despido de ella, es increíble que haya echado a perder lo genial que había ido mi día.

Una vez que se baja del carro mi mamá arranca de nuevo y lo sé, ya viene el interrogatorio.

-Hija, cuéntame ¿qué les pasó? ¿Discutieron? –Termino por contarle todo a mi mamá, siempre lo hago.

\- ¿Así que te molestaste con ella por decirte la verdad?

\- ¿La verdad? ¿Acaso estas de su lado mamá?, tu hija soy yo, apóyame.

-Te apoyo hija, pero sé, las dos sabemos que Glimmer tiene razón, tu vales muchísimo y cualquier chico estaría feliz de tener una chica como tú, eres inteligente, cariñosa y hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

-Lo dices porque eres mi mamá.

-Lo digo porque yo también tuve tu edad, también sé lo que es dudar de uno mismo, también sufrí por amor Katniss, nosotras no controlamos lo que la gente hace, pero está en nosotras no permitir que nos hagan daño, tu amiga fue muy dura contigo, pero a veces es necesario para que podamos abrir los ojos, tú no eres poca cosa hija, solo te sientes así.

-Tú no sabes mamá, yo sé que soy bonita, que soy buena onda y que soy fiel y dedicada, pero eso no es suficiente, siempre habrá alguien mejor.

-Por supuesto que siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú en el mundo, pero llegará el día en que tú seas el mundo para alguien, y entonces no habrá nadie mejor que tú, para esa persona.

-Pues ojalá tengas razón mamá, pero las dos sabemos que ahí no lo voy a encontrar.

-Puede ser ahí o en cualquier lado y mejor cambiemos de tema porque esa negatividad tuya y mala vibra ya me están poniendo de malas, mira que echar a perder este maravilloso día solo por tu falta de autoestima.

Adoro a mi mamá, pero me molesta que quiera hacerme cambiar de opinión, no soy negativa, no tengo mala vibra, no tengo baja autoestima, solo soy realista, ¿es tan difícil de entender? Ya no me ilusiono con cualquier cosa, las decepciones que vienen después son aún más grandes que los sueños.

 **POV Peeta**

8 años antes

Es lógico que a nuestra edad nos enamoremos a primera vista, aún más cuando la chica en la que te fijas es tan hermosa, pero los desengaños nos lastiman mucho más en esta etapa, es completamente ilógico sentirme así, tengo 2 meses estudiando la secundaria y solo comparto una clase con Katniss, eso sí, tontamente siempre sé las horas en que la puedo ver y en donde, ahí estoy observando desde lejos, es una chica popular, no en exceso, pero siempre tiene a alguien alrededor, prácticamente imposible acercarme, he hecho algunos amigos aquí, sin embargo a nadie le he dicho que ella me encanta, aunque no dudo que ya lo sepan.

Este tiempo también me he dedicado a lo que siempre me ha gustado, la música, en la otra escuela llevaba clases sin embargo ahora en esta escuela no las imparten, así que mi papá que siempre me ha apoyado y sabe lo que me encanta, me ha inscrito en unas clases particulares por las tardes, él dice que tengo talento, yo digo que lo hace porque le gusta verme feliz y vaya que la música lo logra.

Además de la música me gusta escribir, yo creo que no seré muy bueno estando en el escenario, me considero muy introvertido, además de que en verdad tengo pánico escénico, los chicos con que me junto justamente tienen una banda me invitaron a participar, pero simplemente no he podido integrarme, tocan los viernes y sábados en una cafetería de aquí cerca, lo más que he logrado hacer es compartirles mis canciones, me agrada que sean escuchadas, aunque no sean muy buenas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Katniss y sus amigos frecuentan la cafetería acompaño a la banda como su representante, pero no paso de ahí, los observo desde atrás del escenario y a ella también.

Este fin de semana fue mágico, escribí una canción que fue mentalmente dedicada a ella, sus actitudes a veces no me gustan, creo que se expone demasiado con la gente con la que está, principalmente con su novio, pero como dice mi padre, es a lo que llamamos celos, me sentí muy bien cuando la banda tocó mi canción y ella se paró a bailar, quiero pensar que le gustó, ojalá supiera que la hice para ella.

 _ **Trece años**_

 _Aunque tiene una sonrisa de  
lo más genial, no quiere que le  
vean el aparato y va tapándose la  
boca con la mano._

 _Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta a rabiar._

 _Tiene las piernas flacas y anda por ahí,  
subida en los tacones negros de mamá.  
Rellena de algodones un sujetador,  
después se lo pone y se siente mejor._

 _Crecer, crecer vestirse como ella quiere,  
maquillarse, salir. Crecer, crecer es una  
obsesión._

 _Crecer, crecer convertirse en mujer,  
tiene trece años y es quien enchina  
la piel. Crecer, crecer entre niña y  
mujer tiene trece años y es quien me  
pone a cien._

 _Todavía juega con muñecas, y es capaz  
de soñar despierta y sueña sin parar.  
Esconde en una media los cigarros que  
consigue en la mesa, después del café._

 _Delante del espejo de su habitación,  
entre los posters de los ídolos del  
rock, los quema uno tras otro hasta  
sentirse mal, se tira en la cama y se deja llevar._

 _Crecer, crecer vivir la vida de la tele.  
Verse guapa, salir, crecer, crecer es  
una obsesión._

 _Crecer, crecer convertirse en mujer,  
tiene trece años y es quien me enchina  
la piel. Crecer, crecer entre niña y  
mujer tiene trece años y es quien me  
pone a cien._

2 años antes

Cuatro de la madrugada, estoy revisando mis antiguas canciones, tomando ideas para las que Plutarch requiere pronto y encontré una que me gustaba mucho, aunque la verdad es que ahora que la escucho suena demasiado ñoña.

 _ **A la puerta de la escuela**_

 _En la clase de física  
siempre te sientas delante de mi  
te mueves, te ahuecas el pelo  
y enseñas tu mejor perfil._

 _Estas que no cabes en los jeans  
desde que has sabido  
que medio barrio está por ti._

 _Esa forma de cruzar las piernas  
altera las venas Denisse_

 _Esos labios de rojas promesas  
los tendrían que prohibir  
qué es lo que te enseña tu mamá  
qué tienes de particular  
que a todos los pones igual_

 _A la puerta de la escuela  
esta tarde, te diré  
que me traes de cabeza  
hoy un poco más que ayer._

 _y aunque no me quiera sostener  
las rodillas me armaré de fuerza  
y a la puerta de la escuela  
me declararé_

 _El principio de Arquímedes, Newton  
y el valor exacto de Pi  
me interesan un rábano  
paso, no hago más que pensar en ti_

 _Estas que te sales si por fin  
consigo que me digas si  
no lo voy a resistir_

 _A la puerta de la escuela..._

 _Cada vez que te colocas  
frente del espejo  
debes de ensayar los gestos  
con los que luego me haces suspirar_

 _A la puerta de la escuela..._

Esta canción fue otra de las que le compuse a Katniss, recuerdo que cambie su nombre por el de Denisse, ni modo que fuera tan indiscreto, todo lo demás fue exacto, la clase de Física era la única que teníamos en común, y siempre al terminar las clases, corría a la puerta para verla salir, jamás pude hablarle.

El resto de la noche la dedico a seguir escribiendo, me siento inspirado, así que aprovecho, para las 8 am terminé otra canción y con música, me gustó el resultado, aun que a diferencia de la antigua canción está salió más tranquila y romántica, creo que estoy más conforme con esta nueva versión, no habla de lo que viví con Katniss, es más correcto decir que habla de lo que me hubiera gustado vivir con ella, pero no era nuestro momento, espero que este si lo sea.

 _ **A la puerta del colegio**_

 _Amanece un nuevo día  
otra noche sin dormir  
recordando los momentos  
de mi vida junto a ti._

 _En la puerta del colegio  
donde yo te conocí  
un tropiezo y unos libros  
que cayeron para que  
mirándonos los dos  
habláramos sin voz  
yo nervioso  
y tu apenada  
sentimos que el amor  
se despertaba._

 _Cada puerta de un colegio es  
culpable de nuestro amor  
Cada puerta de un colegio es  
la que me recuerda a ti  
ahora que no estásaquí._

 _Cada puerta de un colegio es  
como una mirada atrás  
Cada puerta de un colegio es  
donde puedo ir a llorar  
pensando que estas detrás._

 _Te sentabas a mi lado  
en las clases de inglés  
entre risas y caricias_ _  
planeábamos que hacer._

 _Cuando el año, se acababa,  
me dijiste escúchame  
tengo que cambiar de curso  
y me iré muy lejos  
pero pronto volveré  
El mundo se me hundió  
me rogaste que te esperara  
pero es tan duro amor  
te echo de menos._

 _Cada puerta de un colegio es  
culpable de nuestro amor  
Cada puerta de un colegio es  
la que me recuerda a ti  
ahora que no estásaquí_

 _Cada puerta de un colegio es  
como una mirada atrás  
Cada puerta de un colegio es  
donde puedo ir a llorar, a soñar, a esperar._

 _Te echo de menos_

Me agrada el resultado, antes de dormir al menos 2 horas le envío el resultado a Plutarch espero que le agrade la nueva canción.

*********************************************

Una disculpa por no actualizar pero dejaré 2 capítulos como compensación, gracias por leer y espero que puedan recomendar la historia.


	10. Capítulo 8

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

*********************************************

Capítulo 8

 **POV Katniss**

8 años antes

Segundo año de secundaria, pinta para ser el mejor ciclo escolar, por fin estas vacaciones logre que Seneca se fijara en mí, él es un año más grande que yo, pero desde que entre a la escuela me ha gustado, es el típico chico que a todas nos gusta.

Mi primer año me dedique a acercarme a él, algo muy difícil ya que siempre está rodeado de chicas, yo también he tenido bastantes prospectos debo reconocerlo, pero jamás acepte a ninguno.

Por fin este verano Seneca y yo coincidimos en un campamento para niños en el que por suerte él y yo éramos asistentes de instructor, él de natación y yo de tiro con arco, la convivencia diaria nos demostró que éramos compatibles y que sería una buena idea estar juntos, así que una noche de fogata cuando todos los niños habían entrado a sus cabañas él me besó, en ese momento no me dijo nada pero nos acercamos mucho esos días, platicábamos sobre nosotros, nuestros intereses y nuestros sueños, por fin en la clausura del verano se me declaró, un maravilloso o fatídico día.

2 años antes

No entiendo porque toda la gente intenta hacerme sentir bien por medio de su lastima, de verdad, reconozco que no soy una chica fea, tengo un cuerpo delgado, mi cabello es quebrado y mis ojos grises tal vez mi mayor atractivo, pero no es nada extraordinario, soy lo que se llama una chica "x", no soy fea pero tampoco llamo mucho la atención, hay algo a lo que me gustaría sacarle partido, considero ser una chica romántica y con un gran corazón, pero sobre todo leal, por desgracia eso no es suficiente en estos días.

A raíz de lo que he vivido en el pasado me he vuelto desconfiada y tímida, prácticamente no tengo amigos varones porque me da miedo que si me llevo bien con ellos puedan pensar que me gustan, y los pocos amigos que he llegado a tener se enamoran de mí, por desgracia no he podido corresponderles, en primer lugar porque somos amigos y en segundo porque no me siento capaz de tener una relación con ellos ni con nadie.

Por otro lado, los chicos que me llegan a interesar normalmente les gusta Glimmer, ella es hermosa y muy segura, todo lo contrario a mí.

Un tiempo solía ser popular, aunque no fuera a propósito, las chicas querían ser mis amigas y había muchos chicos pretendiéndome, después, todo cambió, podría decir que se lo debo a Seneca pero creo que fui yo quien lo quiso así, el simplemente desapareció.

 **POV Peeta**

8 años antes

Recuerdo que después de ese primer día en que vi a Katniss me enfoqué únicamente a saber todo sobre ella, a saber sus movimientos así que no me preocupé por hacer amigos, estaba demasiado ocupado espiándola, lo sé, parece enfermizo pero de verdad necesitaba saber sobre ella, sé que tiene una hermana menor, que vive con sus padre pero que su padre viaja mucho, sé que es novia de un tipo que no la merece, él es popular y como hombre acepto que es galán pero también tengo entendido que no toma en serio las relaciones, a mí no me parece que Katniss sea una chica de relaciones superficiales, o tal vez es lo que me gustaría creer.

Kat se ve muy feliz con su novio pero hace unos días la encontré llorando detrás de las gradas, no fue casualidad encontrarla, la vi caminar sola por los pasillos con la cabeza baja y la seguí, noté que se sentó en el piso, se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar, no sabía a ciencia cierta que le estaba ocurriendo, problemas escolares, familiares, o tal vez con su novio, algo dentro de mí se quebró, no podía soportar verla llorando, así que me decidí y camine hacia ella.

-Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? –Gritó una chica que pasó corriendo junto a mí, mientras que yo decido esconderme detrás de un muro falso, pero no muy lejos de Kat.

-Nada Johana, solo no me siento bien. –Dice Katniss de una manera poco entendible debido a su llanto.

-Como no vas a tener nada si estas hecha un mar de lágrimas, amiga, ¿a quién hay que partirle la cara?, ¿fue Seneca verdad?

Katniss solo volteo a verla y se desplomo sobre el hombro de su amiga y mientras se abrazaban Katniss conto lo sucedido.

-Tiene varios fines de semana que Seneca no me invita a salir, el sábado se fue con sus amigos a una fiesta y no me preguntes como, pero me enteré que besó a una tipa, no quise creerlo pero hoy llegó con una bufanda.

\- ¿Con este calor? –Preguntó Johana incrédula.

-Sí, ¿raro no?, así que se la quite y o sorpresa, tiene un chupetón del tamaño de un limón.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Solo le dije que a mí no me iba a hacer tonta, le di una cachetada y salí corriendo de ahí, no deje que me explicara nada.

-Amiga, sabes que a mí no me gusta nada que salgas con él, es un patán- gritó Johana –Pero sabes que, voy a hablar con él.

-No Johana, por favor, déjalo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- ¿Demasiado bueno?, Katniss te estas escuchando, es un imbécil, te lo hemos dicho durante mucho tiempo, tu mereces algo mejor que eso.

-Johana sabes que no es así, yo lo amo, jamás pensé en que alguien como él se pudiera fijar en mí, ¿y ahora? –Dice Katniss mientras le sale un grito ahogado debido al llanto.

-Te escucho y no te conozco amiga, eres hermosa, inteligente, no puedo creer que hables así, ese tipo no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, a ver, ¿en dónde está ahora?, ¿Por qué no está aquí dándote una explicación?

-Yo no lo dejé.

\- ¿Y? si le importaras tanto te hubiera seguido hasta aquí sin importar lo que le dijeras y cuantas cachetadas le hubieras plantado, el querría aclarar las cosas o al menos aceptar su error, pero no, es más fácil esperar a que te calmes y decidas perdonarlo porque no tienes fuerza de voluntad.

-Te escucho y no te conozco, pensé que podría contar contigo, que me apoyarías.

-Y lo hago amiga, más de lo que crees, pero bien dicen que es mejor herir a un amigo con la verdad, para no destruirse con la mentira, piénsalo y si necesitas hablar sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Johana se paró molesta y paso a un lado de mí, por fortuna no me vio ya que yo estaba pegado a la pared, mientras tanto Katniss siguió sollozando, pero ya no tuve el valor de acercarme, me quedé ahí con ella, aunque no lo supiera, tenía mis puños apretados, quería golpear a alguien y no cualquier persona, alguien con nombre y rostro, Seneca Crane.

2 años antes

Definitivamente tengo que ver a Katniss pronto, mi desesperación está llegando al límite, me acabo de enterar que comenzamos con la promoción en estaciones de radio, es el momento perfecto para que Rue la invite a vernos y pueda hablar con ella.

-Bueno, Rue. –La saludo por el teléfono

-Ahh eres tú, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Primita, no seas así con tu primo favorito. –Le digo riendo.

-Si supiera que me llamas para saber cómo he estado no te contestaría así tonto.

-Y que te hace pensar que no te llamo para eso.

-Por favor Peeta, desde que Katniss apareció tú solamente me llamas cuando necesitas algo, ¿Crees que no lo sé?

\- ¿Tan obvio soy?

-Más que eso, pero ya dime que quieres.

-Solo te llamo porque próximamente viene la promoción en radio, solo quería invitarte.

\- ¿Invitarme? ¿A mí? Mejor quieres que invite a cierta personita de ojos grises.

-Me descubriste.

-Eres muy obvio, pero ya sabes que sí, en cuanto Tresh me pase las fechas y lugares le llamo para avisarle.

-Eres la mejor, por eso te quiero tanto.

-Barbero

-Solo un poco. –Le digo entre risas y con nervios, de pronto escucho que tocan la puerta.

-Rue te dejo alguien está llamando la puerta, te quiero, muchas gracias.

-Ciao Peeta.

Cuelgo y de inmediato corro a ver quién es, cuando abro la puerta de mi departamento mi respiración se agita y mi ánimo tiene un desplome.

-Hola Delly. - Digo.

*********************************************

¡Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste y recomienden la historia!


	11. Capítulo 9

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

*********************************************

Capítulo 9

 **POV Katniss**

8 años antes

Mi relación con Seneca es muy atacada y muy envidiada, por un lado mis amigos dicen que no me conviene, por otro lado él es el chico popular así que llama mucho la atención, yo aunque no pretendo ser popular las chicas me buscan mucho, prácticamente se pelean por ser mis amigas, de verdad no las entiendo, pero en realidad a la única que le tengo confianza es a Johana, no sé a que se deba mi fama en la escuela, tal vez a que estuve en el club de canto, es un grupo muy exclusivo ya que el profesor es muy exigente, así que de alguna manera y modestia aparte, tal vez tengo un poco de talento.

Deje el club de canto este año ya que Seneca no tiene actividades extra y aprovecho para pasar ese tiempo con él, debo confesar que extraño mi club, sin embargo, vale la pena sacrificarlo por mi novio.

En estos momentos estoy un poco confundida, Seneca me adora pero a veces es muy extraño, me dice cosas como que él es demasiado para mí, que no me merece, que lo mejor sería terminar, pero yo no opino igual, yo de verdad lo amo y sé que es un hombre con muchos valores y me hace feliz, así es que cuando empieza a hablar de eso le cambio el tema o lo beso y entonces ya no continúa, hace unas semanas un amigo en común me dijo que había visto a Seneca besando a una chica en una fiesta, al principio no lo creí hasta que vi que tenía un chupetón fue cuando me di cuenta de lo tonta que he sido, lo he tenido muy abandonado y sé que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender mejor su situación, él está en su último año de secundaria y mi deber como su novia es apoyarlo y estar con él.

Camino sola por los pasillos, directo a mi clase de física cuando me encuentro con Johana, ella ha estado muy distante desde que pasó lo de Seneca, más que apoyo solo se dedicó a regañarme y juzgarme, me duele que no logre comprenderme, pero de verdad amo demasiado a Seneca, ojala algún día logre entenderlo.

2 años antes

Decido dejar atrás el pasado, buscare enamorarme de nuevo, algo que tengo sumamente claro es que definitivamente no será un chico famoso, no porque yo no lo merezca, sino porque tengo los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, ese tipo de chicos tienen otros intereses, lo más lógico es que anden con alguna chica del medio como Finnick, ellos se entienden porque saben lo que es la fama, yo no creo que pudiera con ese detalle y dudo mucho que ellos quieran estar con alguien que no es de su círculo, en fin, definitivamente tengo que trabajar en mi autoestima pero le digo un rotundo NO a enamorarme de un artista, me voy a divertir porque hasta ahora ha sido padrísimo conocerlos y tratarlos, pero no pasará de ahí.

Hace ya 2 semanas desde que vi a los chicos y hoy por invitación de Rue los veremos de nuevo en una estación de radio, después irán a una entrevista en un periódico, voy en camino con Glimmer cuando de pronto nos marca Rue, le contesto y me inquieta mucho su llamada.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien Rue, gracias.

-Les tengo una mala noticia, tenemos un rato aquí en la estación de radio y los chicos llegaron antes, al parecer va a ser complicado verlos ya que hay mucha seguridad y no nos van a dejar acercarnos, ya hay algunas chicas aquí, pero otras se están yendo debido a esto.

-No me digas Rue, teníamos ganas de saludarlos, pero si no es posible pues, aunque sea vamos a saludarte a ti, ya estamos en camino.

Rue se queda callada unos segundos, después contesta.

-Está bien chicas, como gusten, de cualquier forma, yo creo que también me voy, no tiene caso estar aquí, pero como ustedes vean, las dejo porque mi celular se está quedando sin pila, ciao. – Cuelga sin dejar que me despida.

-Es mi imaginación o Rue no quiere que vayamos. –Me dice Glimmer pensativa mientras se toca la barbilla.

-Pues no exageres Glim, aunque si la note extraña, anoche que me llamo se escuchaba emocionada, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues si no nos quieren ahí no le veo caso, señor, puede regresarnos a donde abordamos el taxi ¡por favor! - Le dice al taxista muy decidida.

-No lo sé Glimmer al menos deberíamos ir a saludar a las chicas, si no pensarán que solo les hablamos para saber de los chicos.

-Pues como tú quieras Katniss la verdad es que me molesta mucho andar de groupie-fangirl-traumada rogando por un poco de atención, pero si vamos solo a saludarlas no lo veo mal.

-Señor disculpe, seguimos a la estación de radio por favor. –Le digo al taxista.

El señor pone cara de enfado, seguramente le molesta la indecisión, pero lo siento, no nos está llevando gratis.

 **POV Peeta**

2 años antes

Llegamos a la estación de radio y no contaba con que ella estaría ahí, Delly, apareció justo cuando menos la esperaba, yo necesito ver a Katniss, tal parece que a Delly no le quedó claro lo que platicamos hace unos días que se presentó en mi casa.

Flashback

-Delly, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a tu novia. –Que cinismo de esta mujer, pienso.

-Delly tu yo ya nos somos novios, desde… déjame recordarlo, desde que tú me terminaste. –Le digo.

-Oh vamos mi amor, todos cometemos errores, además he pensado mucho en por que terminamos y estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, la fama no va a ser más grande que el amor esta vez.

-Estas equivocada Delly, tu decidiste irte porque no soportas mi ritmo de trabajo, esto no va a cambiar, de hecho, va a empeorar, vienen grabaciones, nuevo disco, promoción y muchas, muchas fans a nuestro alrededor, ya me demostraste que no puedes con eso.

-No niego que tuve miedo mi amor, pero ya recapacité. –Me dice mientras se acerca poco a poco y toma mi cara entre sus manos. –¿No será que ya tienes a alguien Pete?

No lo niego, me pongo muy nervioso, su cercanía aun logra algo en mí, sin embargo, cuando me hace esa pregunta no puedo evitar recordar a Katniss, no hay nada con ella, bueno no hay nada aun, pero por Dios que quiero que pase algo.

-Delly, no hay nadie, es solo que tu tomaste tu camino, me heriste profundamente, te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba y no conforme con eso me ocasionaste problemas en el trabajo y con mi familia, quiero que te quede claro que lo nuestro, ¡ya no existe!, no hay, ni habrá un nosotros.

-Entiendo que pienses así, pero Peeta, créeme, no me voy a dar por vencida, te amo y sé que sientes lo mismo, solo estas confundido, crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero lucharé por ti.

De pronto me da un beso en la comisura de los labios y se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, donde desaparece segundos después.

Fin del flashback

Delly es prima de Cato, nos conocemos desde niños, nuestros padres son amigos de muchos años, de hecho a Cato lo conocí por ella, cuando éramos pequeños siempre nos molestaba si no la dejábamos jugar con nosotros gritaba y lloraba, decía que la habíamos lastimado con tal de que nos regañaran, desde pequeña ha sido muy caprichosa.

La quiero mucho sin embargo no es amor lo que siento por ella, nos hicimos novios hace 3 años, y hace 8 meses ella me abandonó en un momento de mi vida muy difícil, simplemente desapareció, su ausencia me sirvió para darme cuenta que en realidad no la amaba, sin embargo también me hizo ver mi realidad, estuve con ella porque no he sido capaz de enamorarme de verdad, siento que ha sido un tiempo perdido, amo mi carrera pero odio que la gente se acerque a mí por la fama, así que cuando Delly y yo nos besamos un año nuevo en casa de sus padres creí que ella sería mi compañera, alguien que me conoce desde que era invisible.

De pronto reacciono y recuerdo que Katniss vendrá a ver al grupo, no quiero que vea a Delly aquí, no quiero que nadie la vea aquí.

\- ¡Bueno Rue! –La llamo por teléfono

-Ahora que quieres Peeta por Dios ya hice todo lo que me pediste.

-No, aborta la misión tenemos alerta roja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Delly, está aquí.

-Esa güera oxigenada que hace aquí.

-Viene a verme Rue, pero no quiero que Katniss la vea.

-Peeta como voy a poder ayudarte, me voy a ver muy mal si les digo que ya no vengan.

-Ya se, diles que los de la estación pusieron seguridad y que no podremos salir a saludar, yo me encargo de que nadie salga.

-Pues no sé cómo harás eso, pero está bien, lo voy a intentar.

-Gracias prima, de verdad te lo agradezco.

-No es problema, solo, Peeta, ten cuidado.

-Lo sé Rue, gracias.

Comienza la entrevista y Delly esta fuera viéndome a través de un espejo que divide la cabina de radio, no sé qué voy a hacer para que no se encuentre con Katniss, durante la entrevista casi no hablo a menos que me hagan preguntas directas, de verdad estoy muy nervioso hasta que a nuestra entrevistadora se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de preguntar.

-Peeta cuéntanos, teníamos entendido que tu relación con Delly había terminado hace tiempo, pero creemos que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, ¿Qué opinas? –Maldita reportera y su maña de meterse en mi vida privada.

-Bien, pues Delly y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, así que no podemos dejar de vernos, no hemos permitido que el hecho de que nuestra relación no funcionara nos alejara de la amistad, es un acuerdo mutuo, por el momento estoy solo y con muchas ganas de encontrar a la chica correcta. –Cuando digo esto, Delly se ve furiosa, me mira fijamente y da la vuelta rápido para dirigirse a la puerta, no sé qué hacer, pero no puedo mentir.

La entrevista termina y nos empezamos a despedir de las personas de la estación de radio, pienso en a donde habrá ido Delly pero mi temor inmediato es bajar y ver a Katniss, que va a pasar si ve a Delly aquí, es un hecho que fuimos novios, salimos en varias revistas con fotografías de paparazzi, perdería cualquier oportunidad con ella.

-Bueno Plutarch, habla Peeta.

-Hola Peeta, por el momento estoy muy ocupado con el productor de Annie, ¿puedes llamarme más tarde por favor?

-No Plutarch espera, no me llevará más de un minuto, acabamos de salir de entrevista y tengo una idea genial que nos ayudará mucho en la promoción del nuevo disco, ¿crees que podamos platicar todos contigo en un rato?

-¿Tan urgente es?

-Créeme, no te lo pediría si no fuera así

-Está bien, vengan directo para la oficina, estoy por terminar mi junta.

-Gracias Plutarch, y ¿oye? ¿Sería mucha molestia si les digo que tú nos citaste?

\- ¿Qué planeas Peeta?

-Por favor Plutarch, ayúdame, te prometo contarte más tarde.

-Está bien chico, los quiero aquí en 40 minutos, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

\- Jefe, eres mi héroe.

-Ya Peeta adiós.

Creo que ya lo tengo solucionado por hoy así que me acerco a Tresh.

\- Hey Tresh, me acaba de llamar Plutarch, dice que nos vayamos directo de aquí a la oficina.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Hablar sobre una propuesta para la promoción del disco.

-Qué raro, a mí no me dijo nada. – Me dice mientras revisa su celular.

-Pues no se Tresh a lo mejor no entro la llamada, ya ves que aquí interfiere mucho la señal del celular.

-Tienes razón, puedes ir saliendo mientras voy por los demás.

-Pero están las fans afuera, si salimos nos van a entretener y llegaremos tarde, ya sabes cómo se pone Plutarch si lo hacemos esperar.

-Es verdad, mejor nos vamos directamente al sótano, vete subiendo a la camioneta en seguida llevo a los demás.

-Ok Tresh te veo en el estacionamiento.

Menos mal, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Katniss, pero ya será otra ocasión, tendré que tratar de hacer entender a Delly, mientras tanto si está ella no podré acercarme, de pronto veo que ya vienen los demás.

-Listo chicos vámonos que el jefe nos espera, ¿Dónde está Gale? –Pregunto mientras lo busco detrás de todos.

-Ya sabes cómo es el, dijo que no se iría sin saludar a sus fans y se salió, dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde. –Contesta Cato.

-Pero como se le ocurre, Plutarch se va a enojar.

-Tranquilo Peeta ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hace, además tiene razón, las chicas vinieron a vernos y es mala onda que las dejemos ahí, al menos que uno de nosotros se quede a saludarlas. –Dice Finnick tratando de mediar las cosas.

-Está bien chicos pues vámonos entonces. –Les digo muy serio.

*********************************************

Espero que les guste, me harían muy feliz si comparten la historia y me regalan un review, saludos!


End file.
